Forbidden Fruit
by Taccora
Summary: InuyashaKagome. Alternate Universe set in modern USA where humans and demons lives together.
1. Chapter 1

**Forbidden Fruit**

**Chapter 1**

Kagome Higurashi was the girl to be in her little section of the world. She was beautiful, intelligent, and came from a wealthy family. Her time was spent between attending classes at her very prestigious Catholic school, shopping, and just enjoying her time with friends. In all honesty she was the type of girl every guy wanted to date and every female wished they could be. For her sky was the limit while the limit was the sky for everyone else. The world was at her fingertips and she was determined to grab it and hold on for as long as she could.

It was early September 5th and instead of enjoying her last weekend before the start of her senior year of high school, Kagome was forced by her mother to tag along on a spa date so that they could beautify themselves for her father's business gala later that night. Jason Higurashi was the next big thing, what with him having somewhat of the monopoly on electronics' industry after having bought out both Sony and Apple Industries, and tonight was the celebration of all of his accomplishments. While Kagome loved a good party as much as the next person she wasn't really looking forward to the night's festivities. It was a business party and since she wasn't in Corporate America yet she'd rather be out with her friends vacationing in the Hampton's or heading down to Splish Splash to ride some rollercoaster.

"I really don't understand what's the matter with you," Kimora Higurashi told her daughter while their got their hot oil massages.

"I just don't see why I have to come. I doubt there's going to be anyone else my age there so I'm either going to end up being hit on a man old enough to be my father or stuck at a table while father mingles and makes business deals," she replied with a pout.

"We don't ask you for much Kagome so one day out of your schedule isn't going to kill you," Kimora replied before moaning lightly as the masseuse worked a kink out of her lower back.

"Don't sit over there and act like I don't spend time with you and daddy. It's just that this is my last summer before school starts and I want to do something fun...something more exciting than a business event," Kagome replied.

"You'll get over it," Kimora replied shortly.

Kagome looked at her mother with an annoyed expression etched on her face before giving her masseuse the signal to stop and leaving the table, making sure that she clutched her towel over her naked body. She headed into a changing room and pulled back on her lime green lace bra and panty set before pulling on her long skirt, lime green C&C California tank top, and flip flops. After quickly fastening her watch back around her wrist she headed over to the section of the spa that catered to nails and proceeded to get a manicure and pedicure. Just as the nail technician finished putting the top coat over her nails her mother walked in with her bright yellow sun dress and Prada sandals.

Thankfully Kagome was saved from having to speak to her mother by the ringing of her cell phone. She grabbed it from her purse and smiled when she saw her little brother's picture flash on the screen. She flipped the screen of her Sidekick and answered it with a polite, _what's up baby?_

"What are you doing toady?" Souta asked me.

"Mommy has me in a spa almost all day and then we're going to pick our outfits up from the tailor's. I still can't believe she's making me go to this," Kagome replied.

"Better you than me," he replied with a laugh.

"How did you get out of this?" she asked him.

"I have football practice from five to eight. That doesn't give me much time to get back home, shower, get dressed, and then head all the way out to the Waldorf for the party," he replied.

"You're a lucky bastard," Kagome replied as the buzzer went off signaling that the ultraviolet lights had finished drying her nails. She pressed it again to make sure that it was thoroughly dried before turning her attention back to her brother.

"And I know this. So you're down for heading to Six Flags tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah. I need a little excitement before heading back to the monotony of classes," Kagome replied.

"Great so John, Corey, Monica, and Yumi are coming," Souta answered.

"Aright. Let me go. I'm finished drying and I still have to get my hair done," Kagome replied as she slipped her sandals back on and looked at her glossy nails that she had trimmed and filed in even squares. Kagome hung up her phone and tossed it back inside of her Louis Vuitton purse before heading over to the hair salon to get her deep condition treatment.

"You look wonderful sweetie," Kimora said as she looked at her daughter's simple, yet elegant, French Twist.

"Thank you," Kagome replied as placed the small hand held mirror down and stood from the seat. Her mother, as usual, had her hair in long loose curls that fell midway down her back and was running her fingers through the silky mass.

"Are you ready to go?" Kagome asked her mother as she wanted back her credit card.

"Yes," Kimora replied as she glanced down at her watch and saw how much time she had before she had to start getting ready. "I can't believe that it's already five o'clock. We really have to get a move on it."

Kagome rolled her eyes at her mother before thanking the people who had worked on her and headed outside where her mother's silver Bentley Continental. The two of them took their respective seats before pulling off and heading to the tailor's to pick up their outfits for the gala.

"So what are you going for tonight?" Kevin asked, his lips shining with his sheer pink gloss.

"I'm wearing black tonight and since it's a formal environment I don't want to go overboard but I would like my eyes to look smoky and please don't reshape my lips," Kagome said as she sat down, facing him, on her vanity chair while tying her white satin robe tighter around her scantily clad body.

Kevin nodded before grabbing her make up kit, which was filled with contents he suggested she purchase for these types of events, and quickly began to apply her Guerlain Divinora Pure Radiance. The 24 karat gold particles quickly melted into her skin and he nodded at the golden glow in her complexion. His face mirrored his concentration as he smoothed the Divinora protective base over her eyelids before using the loose kohl liner to draw a thin black line from the inner corner of her eyes to the outer corner. Kagome hummed to her Rihanna CD as Kevin painted her eyelids in black and gray hues and fought the urge to blink as he coated her thick lashes with a primer and black mascara.

The make up process was a relatively quick one, taking about half an hour, but when he finished Kagome praised him for the work he'd done. He'd used black and gray creamy eye shadow to give her the smoky look she'd wanted, making her sparkling blue eyes pop in the process. Her fill curvaceous lips were lined using her linen Dior Lipliner pencil and filled in using her sweet whisper Juicy Rouge lipstick. She thanked Kevin for a job well done before sending him off to her mother.

Kagome locked her bedroom door securely once Kevin was gone and tossed off her robe. She smoothed out the straps of her black seamless low rise thong before unzipping her garment bag and pulling out her gown. She carefully pulled the black Versace dress out of the bag and placed it on the bed before tossing the garment bag inside of her closet. The dress was simply beautiful what with the crocheted bodice with a deep v-neckline and an open back with scroll detail. It was fitted to cling to her hour glass frame and she hoped that the tailor had it fit to perfection before there was no time to get that error fixed.

She unzipped the size of the dress and stepped into it, positioning it correctly, before zipping it up. Kagome had to stifle an excited scream as she looked at herelf in the full length mirror. The dress fit perfectly tastefully showing off her perky full C breasts, toned arms, flat stomach, and rounded behind. Her make up was an added bonus and just gave her the image and affect she was going for.

She glanced at the clock and cursed when she realized that she only had less than an hour to finish getting ready. With urgency in mind she grabbed her black jeweled open toed Versace pumps and slid them onto her perfectly painted feet. She smoothed her dress over her shoes before heading to her jewelry box to add some much needed accessories.

Kagome quickly sorted through her extensive jewelry box, pulling out the priceless pieces that she wanted to display for the night. An amazingly designed virevolte necklace by Van Cleef & Aprel's was chosen to decorate her neck while a pair of simple diamond and pearl diamond drop Chris Aire earring dressed her delicate neck. She was carefully adding a few diamond studded dragonfly clips to her hair when her mother knocked on her bedroom door telling her that they were ready and to meet them outside at the limo.

"I'm almost ready!" Kagome exclaimed as she snapped the clip firmly in place and heading back to her jewelry box.

Kagome tossed the last few accessories she wanted into her black clutch before spraying on her perfume and leaving her room. She quickly made her way towards the main hall and down the winding staircase before waving to the butler as she walked out of the house and made her way over to the black stretch limo awaiting her. As she slid into the butter soft leather seat her parents smiled at her and complimented her on the way she looked.

"Thank you, the two of you look beautiful," Kagome replied as she slipped her sunflower ring on her left ring finger and her marquise scroll ring on her right ring finger.

"Thank you baby girl," Jason said as he helped her fasten her diamond bracelet on her wrist.

"So what's the game plan for tonight?" Kimora asked her husband as she crossed her legs allowing her floor length gold dress to rise a bit and show her gold Dolce & Gabbana sandals.

"I've invited the who's who of New York. Everyone in coming from Donald Trump to Sean Combs including the ever reclusive Inu Taisho," Jason said.

The name Inu Taisho snapped Kimora's attention from her engagement ring and wedding to her husband. Inu Taisho was a business Tycoon who had his hands in a little of everything. There wasn't much known about him except that he had two sons, a wife who even in her forties put some of the younger twenty year olds to shame, and that until two months ago he'd lived in a huge mansion somewhere in Boston.

"Inu Taisho? How did you work that out?" Kimora asked as she flung her hair out of the way, inadvertently making her diamond necklace and earring attract more light.

"I just sent an invitation and for some reason he agreed," Jason shrugged.

"So are the rumors true?" Kimora asked, excited to find out new gossip.

"What rumors?" Jason asked. He was a business man and he rarely dealt with anything but hard facts. Rumors were things he didn't entertain and so he had no idea what types of things were spreading about this multi-billion dollar tycoon.

"That he's a demon," Kimora replied.

"How should I know? I've never met the man," Jason shrugged.

"Can you believe it though? I wonder what one would look like," Kimora muttered.

"Then why don't you ask grandpa?" Kagome asked her mother, rhetorically.

Kagome's grandfather, who moved back to Japan to be closer to his brothers, went on and on about demons and how he must constantly bless the shrine to keep the evilness at bay. She thought the whole thing was a crock. No one had any proof that demons were real and if they were, and were as bad as everyone made them out to be, then why weren't they trying to destroy the world and take over.

"Your grandfather is a little gone sweetie. I tried to tell him years ago that demons aren't at all anything like what they were portrayed. They even have equal rights now," Kimora replied.

"Then why haven't I ever seen one? Why doesn't anyone talk about them?" she asked.

"Demons tend to stay to their own. They don't necessarily like or trust us; they deal with us because they have to but they normally stay to themselves which is why I think Inu Taisho is a demon," Kimora said.

"So you'd like to meet a demon? Maybe be friends with one?" Kagome asked.

"Sure, why not? They're no different then anyone else," Kimora said.

"So if Mr. Taisho is a demon what will you do? Go up and say _hi I'm Kimora Higurashi and I would love to pick your brain even though I was raised by a priest who said you were all evil?_" Kagome asked her mother sarcastically.

"No, I think I have more couth than that," Kimora replied just as the car pulled up in front of the Waldorf Astoria. The driver put the car and park and let them out before driving around back to find an available parking spot.

**Inuyasha**

"Bring your ass on Inuyasha!" Inu Taisho yelled at his youngest son.

"I'm coming dad! Take a chill pill!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he stuffed his feet into his Gucci loafers. "I don't understand why I have to come anyway. Sesshomaru is taking over the business, not me."

"He's right father, he's only a liability to our grand purpose," Sesshomaru replied as he slipped into the back seat of the limo.

"Yes Sesshomaru works with me and will actively take over the business when I decide to retire but each of you will be handed thirty percent of the controlling stock so it's imperative that **both** of you are involved in business functions," Inu Taisho said.

"Yeah Sesshomaru. You need to stop picking on me because I pull more bitches than you," Inuyasha said cockily as the limo driver made the short ride from their penthouse apartment in the Trump to the Waldorf Astoria.

"No I pull bitches, you pull those human females," Sesshomaru replied coldly.

"Semantics," Inuyasha replied with a wave of the hand before turning his attention to his father, "Now these humans do know that we're demons right?"

"They suspect," Inu Taisho replied.

"Well this will be an awkward situation," Inuyasha muttered as he thought about his obvious dog ears and his father's and brother's youkai marks.

**Kagome**

The party had been in full swing for the last hour and the only half way decent men there were well into their thirties and that left Kagome with no realistic romantic options and totally bored. After mingling until well after midnight Kagome decided that her parents wouldn't miss her and left the table she's been sat at and headed over to the bar to order herself an apple martini. Just as she was taking a sip of the lime green liquid she heard an unfamiliar male voice say, "What would daddy say if he saw you drinking alcohol?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, irritated, knowing that it had to be someone who worked with her father. Probably some middleaged guy trying to climb his way to the top and hoping to blackmail her into talking him up to her father. While she normally would have guy given the guy the one finger salute and walked off she decided to humor him. His voice was a smooth baritone and he smelled amazing and that offered him a little more attention than she normally would give, especially since she had no better options for the night. She twisted her body to face this mysterious visitor and stopped short when she saw the incredibly handsome man sitting next to her cradeling the neck of his beer gently between his fingers.

"I don't believe we've met," Kagome said, ignoring his rhetorical question alltogether, staring into his amber eyes.

"We haven't," he replied as he put his drink down and offered me his hand. "I'm Inuyasha Taisho."

"It's nice to make your aquaintence Inuyasha," Kagome replied as she slipped her smaller hand into his larger one.

"Would you like to dance?" Inuyasha asked Kagome as the beginning notes of the tango started playing.

"I would love to," Kagome replied as she placed her drink down on the bar and offered him her hand.

Inuyasha led her to the middle of the dance floor and wrapped his arms around her and swayed to the music before starting in on the overly sensual steps. What started off as a simple dance quickly turned into a show as the other party goers stopped what they were doing to watch the young couple taunt and tease each other on the dance floor. As Kagome and Inuyasha struck their final pose applause rang out around the room and the two of them broke eye contact and blushed before waving in the general direction of the other people and started to walk off. The two of them headed over to Kagome's empty table and waved down one of men holding champagne trays and grabbed a flute before turning their attention to each other.

"So how do you know my father?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"I don't," he replied before taking a sip of his drink. "My father and several guest were invited; hence my appearance."

"So what do you do?" Kagome asked him.

"I'm a student," Inuyasha answered shortly.

"Really? What college do you go to?" Kagome asked.

"I'm enrolled in Saint Dominic's," he replied.

"Really? I go there too. What year are you?" she asked.

"I'll be a senior this fall," Inuyasha answered.

"Me too," Kagome said, excited for the first time about the start of school.

"And here I was thinking I wasn't going to know anyone," he replied softly.

"Can I ask you something?" Kagome asked Inuyasha after a moment of silence.

"You just did," he answered with a smirk.

Kagome rolled her eyes before saying, "Are you a demon?"

"Why?" he asked.

"I've just never met one and those," she said pointing to his ears, "look a little too real to be a joke."

"I'm half. Does that bother you?" he asked.

"No," she replied before yawning.

"You're tired?" he asked.

"A little. I've been running around all day and this isn't exactly my scene," Kagome answered.

Inuyasha stood and offered Kagome his hand. She took it, looking at him curiously, as he led her out of the hall and to the front of the hall.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked.

"You're tired and it doesn't look like the party is ending any time soon so I thought I'd hail you cab so that you can go home," he replied.

"Thank you," she replied.

Before either of them were outside good the door man hailed them a cab and opened the door. "So I guess this is it?"

Inuyasha didn't say anything. He just stared at her for a minute before capturing her lips in his. Kagome stood still, shocked at Inuyasha's forward-ness. After a minute she shrugged off any doubts and wrapped her left hand around his head and kissed him back. She sucked gently on his bottom lip before switching the angle for better access. Inuyasha moaned and pulled her closer to him before taking control over the kiss. When the need to breath became more important than their union they parted and breathed shallowly.

"Will I see you again? Before school I mean?" Kagome asked him.

"That depends," Inuyasha said.

"On what?" she asked.

"What you're doing this weekend."

"I was going to head to an amusement part with some friends tomorrow, you're more than welcome to come along," she offered.

"I think I will," he replied before grabbing her hand and jotting his phone number down. "Call me. Leave the instructions to the park on my answering machine."

Kagome nodded before slipping into the back of the limo and relaxing on the thirty minute drive to her house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Forbidden Fruit**

**Chapter 2**

Kagome had taken a shower and slipped into her satin slip when her phone started ringing. She didn't bother glancing at the Caller ID before picking up the phone with a polite Kagome speaking.

"Where the hell have you been!" her father's booming voice exclaimed.

"Home?" Kagome asked, not sure what his problem was.

"And you didn't think it was important to let us know that you were leaving the party? We had the whole fucking staff looking all over for you. Thank God Taisho's son told us you had went home or I would have filed a missing person's report," my father screamed.

"Why didn't you call the house? I've been here for the last half hour," Kagome retorted.

"I've been trying to get in contact with you but you weren't answering you phone and after making calls, alternating between your personal line the house and your cell phone I was going crazy."

"Sorry pop. I'm fine and I'm home," Kagome answered.

"Now what was going on between you and that Taisho boy?" her father asked.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked as she pulled back the sheets of her bed and slid in.

Kagome heard her mother's voice asking her father if it was her before she snatched the phone and began talking to Kagome. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked confused.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about young lady. What were you thinking when you decided to have dry sex with that boy on the dance floor?" Kimora asked.

"I did nothing of the sort. It's called dancing mother, something I'm sure you know since you made me take lessons," Kagome spat, not trying to hear her mother moan and groan.

"Don't you ever think?" Kimora spat, "Now everyone who attended the party will be gossiping about you and that boy who I found out is part demon."

"And?" Kagome asked, not seeing the problem.

"And? It doesn't look good to fraternize with those people," Kimora replied.

"Those people? **Those people**! Just hours ago you were talking about how you would love to meet one and all of a sudden it's a bad thing?" Kagome asked, pissed at her mother.

"Befriend them maybe but date them NO! Out of the fucking question," Kimora replied.

"You know what mother? I knew you were closed minded and uppity but never in my wildest dreams did I think you would be a prejudice person," Kagome replied, hurt.

"What?" her mother asked shocked, "How dare you even think that?"

"I don't think I know. That statement you made just proved that to me. It's just amazing how you could feel that way in a country where you're the minority and if everyone thought the way you did then we'd be poor and without a life," Kagome stated.

"Well it's a good thing the rich people only see green then," Kimora hissed before hanging up the phone.

Kagome hung up and flung her phone across the room, feeling satisfied when the pieces broke. She flopped down on her bed and closed her eyes; hoping sleep would come and pull her thoughts away from the argument she just had with her mother.

It was around eleven the next morning and Kagome was pulling her low rise True Religion jeans over her multi colored bikini cut panties when her younger brother Souta came in and plopped down on her King sized canopy bed. He was dressed casually in a pair of baggy fit dark blue denim shorts, a tight white ribbed tank top, and a pair of white NIKE flip flops. His cropped hair was styled in a messy look that was popular and his white Gucci sunglasses covered his eyes.

"So I heard you and mom got into it last night," he replied as he leaned his head back on my pillow.

"You heard right," Kagome replied as she pulled on her yellow short sleeved graphic tee.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I was dancing with this guy who I really liked and mom had a problem with it," she replied as she pulled her shirt up enough to reveal her toned pierced stomach and tied it in a knot in the back.

"Why was it a problem? She doesn't usually flip on you over something like that," Souta said.

"Yes but this guy is a hanyou," Kagome said as she slipped her feet into her yellow Haviana flip flops.

"But isn't she always talking about how she wanted to meet a demon?" Souta asked confused.

"Exactly, which is why I didn't think she would have a problem but it's apparently okay for her to grant a demon privy of her friendship but it isn't okay to date one," Kagome replied as she fastened her canary yellow diamond studs in her ear.

"On another note, are we meeting the crew at Splish Splash or are we picking them up?" Souta asked.

"We're meeting them there at the main entrance inside of the park," Kagome answered before taking the scarf off her hair and leading her brother out of her bedroom. "Are we taking your car or mine?"

"Yours," Souta answered as they entered the garage.

He pressed the button to raise the garage door as Kagome popped the alarm to her silver convertible Mercedes SLK 350. Souta slid in the passenger seat and pulled on his seat belt as Kagome stuck the key in the ignition and pulled out of the garage and made her way off her parent's property. It took a little over an hour to get to the theme park and then fifteen minutes to get their tickets and enter but thankfully people weren't staying at the main entrance so they quickly joined their friends who were already there and waiting. The group of six waited ten more minutes for three more of their friends to get there before starting to wander off.

"Wait!" Kagome said, not moving from her spot.

"Why? Everyone's here already," Marissa said confused.

"No, I'm waiting for someone," Kagome answered.

"Who?" Souta asked.

"Me," a baritone voice said from behind Kagome as large hands gripped her waist.

The group of friends looked on curiously as Kagome twisted around to face the intruder. Her face softened when she saw Inuyasha's six foot frame standing in front of her in a pair of light blue Dolce & Gabbana jeans that sat low on his waist, a tight red tank top clutched his defined chest and revealed his cut arms. A pair of red on white Nike Air Force 1's neatly covered his feet and his silver/white hair was pulled back in a neat ponytail and covered with a red NY baseball cap.

"Hey," Inuyasha said with a cocky smirk on his lips.

"Hey yourself," Kagome replied as she trailed his body.

"Can we go now?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah," Kagome answered before saying, "So which ride are we heading to first?"

"The boat," everyone said together.

"I'll go with you but I'm not getting on that ride," Kagome retorted.

"Come on Kags," Sango and Souta pleaded.

"Both of you know that I don't mess with that ride. Not since that time I almost fell out of it. Nah, I'll settle for good old fashioned roller coasters," Kagome replied as they walked over to the section of the park that held the ride.

Once everyone, Kagome and Inuyasha excluded, were on line for the ride Inuyasha sat down on a bench and pulled Kagome down on his lap. Kagome fought down a blush and Inuyasha chuckled at her reaction before leaning his head on her shoulder and saying, "I'm surprised you didn't call me and call off our meeting."

"Why is that?" Kagome asked.

"I heard what your mother said last night," he said softly.

"You did? I'm so sorry you had to hear that. I thought that she'd have more tact and say that outside of hearing range," she replied.

"She was but I'm a demon Kagome. I hear very well," he replied, "but it's not your fault and it's not the first time I heard something like that."

"So knowing that, why are you here?" Kagome asked him curiously.

"While I don't particularly care for your mother, I happen to really like you," Inuyasha said.

"That's cool cause I like you too," Kagome replied before turning around and kissing him passionately on the lips.

**Troy**

"Damn," Troy said loudly.

"What?" Souta asked him curiously.

"No disrespect Souta but I kind of always thought that your sister was a prude but whoever that dude is, he sure knows how to loosen her up," Troy replied as he nodded his head over to the section where they left Kagome.

Souta turned around and his mouth dropped when he saw his sister sitting on that guy Kagome invited. She was turned facing him with her arms and legs wrapped around him and the two of them were going at it. He blinked and just stared in shock before someone behind him yelled for him to move up.

"What the hell is she doing?" Souta asked, turning his attention back to his sister.

"Getting her groove back," Marissa and Sango joked together while slapping hands.

**Kagome**

Inuyasha had just slipped his tongue around Kagome's when she heard someone call her name. She turned around to see Hojo, her ex-boyfriend, standing there with a bleach blonde at his side who looked a lot like her. His arm was wrapped around the girl's waist but he was staring at Inuyasha kind of hard.

"Is there something you wanted?" Kagome asked Hojo, not really feeling like being bothered.

"I thought that was you. I just stopped by to see how you were doing," Hojo said and the girl at his side looked at him curiously before turning her attention to Kagome.

"I'm doing find Hojo. Was that all?" Kagome asked.

"Can we talk for a minute?" Hojo asked, unraveling his arm from around the girl's waist.

"No. I'm busy and it looks like your girl wants to leave," Kagome said.

"I just want to speak with you real quick. All I need is five minutes," Hojo said, causing his girlfriend's eyes to squint in anger.

"I'll be right back Inuyasha," Kagome said as she lifted herself off of his lap and allowed Hojo to pull her to the side out of hearing range.

**Inuyasha**

"Can you believe that shit?" Hojo's girlfriend said as she plopped down next to Inuyasha.

"Excuse me..." Inuyasha asked.

"Kikyo," she supplied before saying, "I can't believe that bastard asks me out on a date and then fawns over his ex."

"From what I see you didn't tell him that you didn't appreciate what he did so how can you be angry?" Inuyasha asked.

"So you're okay with your girlfriend talking to her ex?" Kikyo asked.

"I'm not insecure. Kagome made it known that she wasn't interested in him in that way besides I'm not her keeper or her father. I can't tell her who to and who not to talk to," Inuyasha said.

"I'm not insecure either but I have a problem with my man talking to his ex especially since she's not interested. What could they possible have to talk about?" Kikyo asked.

"I have no idea," Inuyasha said, although he did.

He could hear every thing Hojo and Kagome said to each other. For that reason, and that reason alone, he felt very sorry for Kikyo. While he didn't exactly know how deep her and Hojo's relationship went, the fact that he was over there promising to dump her if Kagome gave him another chance was enough to make him feel for her. Inuyasha shrugged it off though because for all he knew Kikyo could be the reason Hojo and Kagome were no longer an item and while that was good for him, it was still a messed up situation.

**Kagome**

"Come on baby, we used to be good together. We could be great again," Hojo said clutching Kagome's arms.

"Yes we were great...until you dumped me after junior prom but I'm okay and I got over it. I don't want you Hojo and you don't want me either," Kagome replied.

"How can you say that? I love you," Hojo said.

"Yeah," Kagome said sarcastically, "You loved me so much until you realized I wouldn't have sex you."

"I don't understand why you won't give it up. It's not like you're a virgin," he spat.

"First of all you don't know what I am and it doesn't matter if I slept with someone before you or not because number one that isn't your business and number two I don't want to sleep with you and if the only reason you were with me to begin with was to get in my pants then I don't think we should even be friends," Kagome said.

"So what are you saying?" Hojo asked.

"That next time we run into each other, act like you don't know me," Kagome said before walking away and settling back on Inuyasha's lap.

Hojo comes over and grabbed Kikyo before storming off. Kagome settled her back against Inuyasha's hard chest and just relaxed in the comforting heat. She was amazed at how comfortable and familiar she was with Inuyasha after knowing him for less than twenty four hours. Her mind was pulled off of their relationship, and the lack there of, when her stomach rumbled and she remembered that she hadn't eaten breakfast that morning. Kagome grabbed her phone from inside of her pocket and pressed the first speed dial and waited for her brother to pick up his phone.

"Speak to me," Souta's voice said over the line.

"I'm starving over here Souta so I'm going to get Inuyasha to take me to get something to eat," Kagome replied.

"I don't know about all that," Souta said, getting overprotective of his big sister.

"I'm a big girl Souta. I can handle myself. Just call me when you're off your ride and I'll tell you where the two of us are," Kagome said before ending the call.

"So you're hungry?" Inuyasha asked as he stood from his spot on the brick wall.

"Yeah, so what are you in the mood for?" Kagome asked.

"What I want isn't on the menu," he replied nonchalantly before grabbing her hand and heading in the direction he smelt food at.

**Souta**

It was a little after midnight when the crew left the amusement park. Kagome had kissed Inuyasha goodbye, much to Marissa's amusement, and Souta was getting prepared to get the answer to some questions he'd wanted to ask all day. While he usually stayed out of his sister's business he was still her brother and wanted to protect her. He knew how guys thought and didn't want her to get hurt. If he was honest, he'd admit that Inuyasha was a cool guy but he was still a guy out to get in his sister's pants and he wanted to make sure that anything that went on his sister didn't make it out to be more than it was because it would his shoulder she'd cry on and he'd have to fight for her just like he did when Hojo cheated on her with Kikyo and dumped her after junior prom.

"Today was fun," Souta started.

"It was," Kagome said before singing along to the Mariah Carey song on the radio.

"So are you dating this Inuyasha dude?" Souta asked.

"What?" Kagome asked surprised.

"You don't have a problem hearing," Souta replied.

"I just met him last night Souta. We're just...kickin' it right now," Kagome replied as she dipped between cars on the highway.

"It looked like the two of you were doing a little more than just kickin' it," Souta replied.

"So he and I are very attracted to each other so what?" Kagome replied.

"I'm not trying to jump on your case I just don't want you to end up hurt," Souta replied.

"I know that and I appreciate the fact that you care enough about me to want to make sure I'm okay but I'm a big girl Souta. I know what to and what not to do. I like Inuyasha and that's not going to change just because people have a problem with it. I support you whenever you bring your little hoes, excuse me,  
she said before fake coughing and saying, "_girlfriends _over. Just be there for me."

Souta nodded before smiling and saying, "I just can't wait to see mom's face when she finds out that you're seriously interested in that dude."

"She's just going to have to deal with it because I'm not going to stop seeing him because she has a problem," Kagome replied as she turned off at her exit.

"Just do me a favor and give me enough time to get some popcorn before you spring it on her," Souta replied as he leaned into the butter soft leather of Kagome's seats and enjoyed the ride.

**Kagome**

It was a quarter before two in the morning when Kagome's cell phone started ringing. She finished smoothing her Brown Sugar Body Butter over her skin before answering her phone softly. A pleasant smile crossed her face when she heard Inuyasha's voice over the line. She put her phone on speaker phone mode and sat it down on the night stand before adding a coat of her sweet smelling moisturizer over her arms.

"So what do I owe the honor of this call?" Kagome asked curiously as she smoothed out the thin strap of her cream low rise v-string underwear.

"Nothing too special, I just wanted to make sure that you got home okay," Inuyasha said as Kagome pulled on her idilio La Perla chemise.

Kagome's heart warmed when she thought about how considerate he was before saying, "Well I made it home perfectly fine. Thanks for the call."

"No problem. I'll let you go. I'll talk to you later Kagome," Inuyasha stated.

"Goodnight Inuyasha," Kagome replied as she pulled back her neatly made bed.

"Sweet dreams," Inuyasha said before ending the call.

"They sure will," Kagome said to herself before plugging her phone into its charger and headed to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

******FORBIDDEN FRUIT**  
Chapter 3

Monday morning found Kagome tired and not looking forward to the first day of school. Although she knew her schedule would be easy, she already had the required credits to graduate and so she was allowed to leave school early, she wasn't looking forward to hearing her teachers preach about things she just didn't care about. Just as she finished adjusting the straps to her white embroidered bra her mother started banging on her door.

"What!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Are you up?" Kimora asked.

"Obviously," Kagome replied as she shrugged on he collared white dress shirt and began buttoning it.

"Don't be a smartass," Kimora replied before saying, "Hurry up. Breakfast will be ready in ten minutes."

"She acts as if she's the one doing the cooking," Kagome mumbled to herself as she slipped on her navy blue based plaid skirt that stopped mid thigh.

Kagome quickly tucked her shirt into her skirt before slipping her feet into a pair of black Marc Jacob Mary Jane pumps. She shrugged on her navy blue blazer and flipped the white collar of her shirt over the neckline of the jacket before going to the mirror and taking herself in. The outfit wasn't one she particularly liked but with a few added touches, excluding the unbuttoned top three buttons of the shirt giving her a nice 'v' neckline, she managed to make it her own. After glancing at the clock on her night stand, fastening on her earrings and right hand ring, she grabbed her black Gucci messenger bag, slung it over her shoulder and left her bedroom while smoothing her sheer pink Bourjois gloss over her plump lips.

"You ready to go Souta?" she asked him as she grabbed a bottle of Formula 50 vitamin water from the fridge along with a muffin.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" Kimora asked Kagome.

"That's what this is for mother," Kagome said as she lifted her muffin in the air.

"I'll see you later ma," Souta said as he bent down and kiss Kimora on the cheek while carrying his breakfast burrito out of the house.

"So have you decided what kind of car you want for your birthday? It's in four months you know," Kagome asked Souta as she drove the familiar ten minute drive to their school.

"I've narrowed it down to either an Audi or a BMW since that's what mostly everyone drives," Souta replied.

"I know. You would think our school was a Mercedes dealership with the amount the student parking holds," Kagome replied.

"So are you getting a car or SUV?" Kagome asked as she pulled onto the school's property.

Just as Souta said as SUV a silver Mercedes G500 parked about a foot away from them and out popped Inuyasha dressed in the traditional navy blue slacks, white dress shirt, red/navy blue/white stripped tie, and a tailored navy blue blazer. Souta shook his head and laughed to himself for a minute.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked him.

"I would have never imagined a demon attending a Catholic school," he replied before heading off to where his other friends from the football team were sitting.

Kagome took a sip of her drink before walking over to Inuyasha who was grabbing his book bag out of the back of his SUV. She walked over to him and propped herself on the hood of his car before saying, "So how does a demon come about attending a Catholic school?"

Inuyasha chuckled before saying, "It's a great school and for my father that's all that matters but if anyone asks I'll just say that my human side is Catholic."

"What does your schedule looks like?" Kagome asked Inuyasha as they headed inside of the school.

"I have accounting first, principles of law second, government third, free period and then lunch. What about you?" Inuyasha asked.

"I have fashion design first period, principles of law second, free period, government, and lunch," she replied after glancing at her schedule.

Just as they passed the main office the bell rang. Inuyasha paused and glanced at Kagome before saying, "I guess I'll see you in second block."

"I guess so," Kagome replied before saying, "Do you know how to get to your class?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha said before walking down the hallway.

Kagome hadn't stepped both feet into homeroom when her friend Ayumi grabbed her arm and pulled her inside and forced her down on a seat across from her. "So?"

"So what?" Kagome asked Ayumi.

"What's the 4-1-1 on the cutie you've been spending your time with?" Ayumi asked.

"I don't know what to tell you," Kagome replied with a shrug.

"How about starting off with how the two of you met," Ayumi asked.

"I met him at my father's business party over the weekend," she replied.

"Ooh, so he's one of us. Is he new money or old money?" Ayumi asked.

"Why does that matter?" she asked.

"People with money, who have had money all their life, seem to be a little more refined than others," Ayumi replied.

"What?" Kagome asked shocked at her statement.

"Look at us for example," Ayumi started, ignoring the teacher who was doing the roll and handing out official class schedules, "We were born into families who were fortunate to have enough money to keep up living the life of leisure. People like Kikyo who's parents just hit the eight digits...well she seems to be more showy in her spending. Whereas you and I can go on Madison or Fifth Avenue and spend over a million dollars on a pair of earrings and not feel the need to flaunt it while she'll go to Gucci and spend fifteen hundred dollars on a purse and feel the need to tell everyone how much she spent on it and how jealous people were because she did it. There's a difference."

"Yes, there is a difference but that doesn't make us any better," Kagome replied.

"So he has new money," Ayumi replied with certainty.

"Actually no he doesn't," Kagome replied. "From what my parents tell me his family is the wealthiest family in the world right now, which means that his family's net worth is more than the 50 billion Bill Gates has."

Ayumi's mouth dropped in surprise. "Damn."

"Exactly, but that shouldn't really matter Yumi. The fact that he's nice should be the point. Not what he's worth," Kagome said.

"True but the money doesn't hurt either," Ayumi replied.

"Damn, even with your eight figure trust fund you're still a gold digger," Kagome replied with a shake of her head.

"And proud of it. Shit, just because I have it doesn't mean I want a broke man. I'm not taking care of anyone but my kids," Ayumi replied and Kagome laughed at that. Ayumi was just too many things.

"So what does your schedule look like?" Ayumi asked me.

Kagome glanced at her official schedule before saying, "This is wrong."

"Why what's wrong?" she asked.

"The schedule I asked for and got in the mail said that I had fashion design first period, principles of law second, free period, government, and lunch. My schedule has been changed and they put 13AP Biology first, Calculus second, principles of law third, free period, and lunch" Kagome replied.

"What's the problem?" Ayumi asked. "Our schedule is identical."

"I already took Biology and Calculus Ayumi," Kagome replied before raising her hand to get the teacher's attention.

"Yes Miss Higurashi?" the teacher asked.

"I need to head to guidance. My schedule is all messed up," Kagome replied, aggravation clear in her tone.

"Can't you wait until the bell rings?" the teacher asked.

"I can but I don't want to. I'll end up missing more of my classes than I would if I just go now," she replied.

The teacher nodded and grabbed a note and scribbled down a pass. Kagome grabbed her purse and slung it around her shoulder before grabbing her pass and leaving the class room. Kagome maneuvered her way through the hallway, taking the quickest route to the guidance counselor. She walked through the main door and knocked on the thick wooden door across from the freshman counselor.

"Come in," the baritone voice of Craig Christmas called from the other side.

Kagome opened the door and sat on the plush chair across from his desk and placed her official schedule on his desk. Mr. Christmas looked at it before turning his attention to her and said, "What's the problem?"

"The problem is that this isn't the schedule I asked for and that you sent thought the mail," she replied.

"I still don't see the problem," he said.

"I took two of these classes before and I'm not taking them again," she replied.

"Did you pass?" Mr. Christmas asked as he started typing her information in his computer.

"Of course I passed them," she said offended. "I have never failed a class in my life."

"Do you have the schedule we sent you through the mail?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied before handing him her schedule.

"Okay so here's the problem all of the electives are full for first and second period but you have all the academic classes you need to graduate which presents a problem," Mr. Christmas replied.

"You have to do something," Kagome replied. "I can give you a free period for first and fourth and that'll squeeze you into principles of law second period, government third, and lunch," Mr. Christmas replied.

"I could live with that," Kagome replied as Mr. Christmas printed out her revised schedule and signed it.

Kagome thanked him for changing her schedule before heading to her first period.

* * *

It was around four o'clock in the afternoon and all of Kagome had her girlfriends on three way and speaker phone to help her figure out what to wear to the first football game of the season. Two weeks had passed since the start of school and everyone was acclimating to the schedule. 

"So I want to go comfortable because this is a football game but you know everyone is going to be there so I have to be cute," Kagome replied.

"Well I'm wearing jeans," Ayumi said.

"Me too," Marissa said.

"What about you Sango?" Kagome asked her best friend as she searched through her closet.

"Now you know I'm wearing jeans," Sango replied as if there should have been no doubt.

"So what time are we meeting at the game?" Kagome asked as she quickly began to put an outfit together.

"Seven in the PM," Sango replied.

"Bet. I'll see you there ladies," Kagome replied before ending the call.

* * *

**Inuyasha**

"So when were you planning on telling us about that little human harpy you're dating?" Sesshoumaru asked Inuyasha as he pulled his black ribbed tank top over his chest.

"When were you planning on telling us that you were thinking about proposing to Rin?" Inuyasha said as he slipped his feet into his black sneakers and pulled his jeans over them.

Sesshomaru's head snapped and his eyes narrowed before saying, "And you would know that how?"

"You're not the only one with privy to secrets," Inuyasha said before pinning his earrings in his ear, pulling on a black NY baseball hat and leaving the house.

* * *

**Marissa**

Marissa parked her car in the student parking lot and made her way over to the football field. As she headed over to the area where she and her friends sat at every game she saw Sango leaning against the gated entrance to the bleachers in a pair of baggy fit low rise men's jeans that fell so low on her hips that the thin straps of her purple satin v-string panties were visible. The push up bra she wore gave her extra cleavage, which was visible through her purple spaghetti strapped v-neck top. Her chandelier belly ring was visible in her naval, a cute pair of studs was in her ears, and a beautiful ring graced her left middle finger.

"I like those earrings Sango," Marissa replied as she enveloped Sango in a quick hug.

"Well you know how I do," Sango replied.

"Yes and you also know that it's going to be a chore to get Miroku out of you personal space when he see's you in that," Marissa replied as she motioned to Sango's outfit.

"I'd say the same thing to you about you and Troy," Sango replied motioning to Marissa's outfit.

Marissa looked down at her dark blue low rise True Religion jeans, white crochet and sheer halter top, and Valentino flip flops. Colorful drop earrings graced her ears and a floral ring sat on her right ring finger.

"What? I think I look fine," Marissa replied as she gave herself a quick once over.

"I'd say you look more than fine," Troy's voice said from behind her causing her to turn and wrap her arms around his neck.

"I'll leave you two to it," Sango said before walking off.

* * *

**Sango**

She was about to head onto the bleachers to take a seat when she noticed Kagome coming over. Kagome was casually dressed in a pair of low rise Juicy Couture jeans with a monogrammed Gucci belt around the waist, a white Juicy Couture Henley with the buttons undone to give it a 'V' neckline, and a pair of monogrammed Gucci loafers on her feet with a matching purse resting in the crook of her right elbow.

"You like?" she asked as she gave me a twirl.

"Of course. I have yet to see you in an outfit that I don't like," Sango replied before grabbing Kagome's hand and bringing it closer to her face.

"This is beautiful," she replied as she looked at Kagome's ring. "Where'd you get it from?"

"My mom's jeweler came over one weekend with some of the most beautiful pieces I had ever seen. I got this ring, this bracelet, and these earrings," she said pushing her hair to the side, "during that visit."

"I need to go jewelry shopping with you because you have some of the most unique pieces I have ever seen," Sango replied.

"You don't look like you need my help for anything involving jewelry," Kagome said as she pointed to Sango's purple jewels.

"What can I say?" Sango started, "Diamonds are a girl's best friend."

"I thought **I** was your best friend," Miroku's whined.

"And you are baby," Sango replied before kissing Miroku's pout away.

"That looks like a fun activity," Inuyasha said, staring at Kagome.

* * *

**Kagome**

"Why do I get the feeling that you just want me for my body?" Kagome asked him.

"I appreciate your body but that's not the only thing I want you for," Inuyasha replied before slipping a finger inside of my belt loop and yanked Kagome over to him.

"I could deal with that," Kagome replied before slipping her arm around his neck and leaned in for a kiss.

"Kagome Yumi Higurashi!" a shrill female voice screamed.

Kagome turned to see her mother standing there looking pissed. Inuyasha picked up on the uncomfortable vibes flowing through Kagome and her mom so he cleared his throat and offered his hand to her.

"Hi Mrs. Higurashi. I'm Inuyasha Taisho."

Kagome's mother shook his hand and put on a good front, as was expected of a woman of her stature, before she excused herself and Kagome. She pulled Kagome off to the side before digging in to her.

"What the hell is wrong with you Kagome? Here I come trying to be there for Souta's big debut and I find you here with some boy's tongue down your throat!" Kimora exclaimed. "Didn't I tell you that I didn't want you with that boy?"

"Yes you did but I have to make decisions for myself. I'm not going to disguise my feelings for him just because you're prejudice ma. Get over it," Kagome replied.

"We'll talk about this at home," Kimora replied.

"No we won't," Kagome replied before walking towards her friends.

* * *

**Inuyasha**

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked Kagome as she sat next to him on the bleachers.

"Peachy," Kagome replied.

"I don't want to cause drama with you and your mother," Inuyasha started.

"Don't worry about it. We were bound to bump heads at one point. She's just so fucking close minded and forgets that here she in a minority too. It's just hypocritical and I refuse to be like that and if she can't understand that than it's her problem," Kagome replied.

"I just don't want to cause problems between you and your family," Inuyasha replied.

"You're not. My brother likes you and my father is a father. He really doesn't care as long as you treat me right. She's the only one that has something to say and she'll get over it eventually. I'm not going to stop seeing you just because she has an un-justified problem," Kagome said.

"So we're seeing each other?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Yes we have been," Kagome replied, her toner daring him to oppose to that statement. "Why?"

Inuyasha put his hands up in defeat before saying, "I don't have a problem with it; just felt that I should be in on it if you've staked your claim."

"Well now you know," Kagome retorted before turning her attention back to the game in process.

* * *

**Kimora**

"Jason!" Kimora yelled as she stalked into his office, "Talk to your daughter."

"What has she done?" Jason asked as he turned his attention away from his computer screen.

"She went against my word and has been seeing that demon!" Kimora yelled.

"And what would you have me do?" Jason asked. "Apparently she liked the boy so me telling her I don't want her seeing him isn't going to do anything."

"You're on her side aren't you?" Kimora asked.

"Honestly?" Jason asked, "Yes I am. Kagome is a good girl I don't see why there's a problem about her dating this Taisho boy. They like each other and that's all that matters."

"Okay but when this situation turns bad don't come complaining to me," Kimora spat before leaving Jason's office and heading upstairs to her bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Forbidden Fruit  
Chapter 4**

**Ayumi**

It was Thanksgiving weekend, the first three day weekend in the school year and Ayumi and Kagome were spending their Friday after the family holiday shopping. Sango, Marissa, Yumi, and Monica were out with their significant others so the two girls decided to use their time wisely and spend some of their parents' hard earned money. Shopping in Manhattan was amazing, the best stores and boutiques were on Madison and Fifth Avenue, but the traffic and parking was another thing altogether. Because of the congestion and lack of parking Ayumi borrowed her father's driver and limo for the day. 

"So where are we going first?" Ayumi asked Kagome while the driver combed through the busy street. 

"Nieman Marcus. I want to restock on my Clive Christian perfume and they're one of the few places that carry it," Kagome replied as she unzipped her black leather jacket and crossed her denim clad legs. 

"Really? I was sure Sephora would carry it," Ayumi replied. 

Kagome shook her head, "The perfume I wear, Clive Christian no. 1, costs more than two grand a bottle. Not many people are willing to pay that much so only a select few carry it." 

"And I don't blame them," Ayumi said as the car stopped and the driver opened her door so that she could slide out the back seat. "I have the money and still wouldn't pay that much for some perfume. Two hundred dollars is fine but two thousand is a bit much." 

Kagome shrugged before slinging her purse over her shoulder and walking into the luxury department store. As soon as the girls walked in four attendants came over and immediately began to show the girls what new items they had out. The attendants were fully prepared to pamper the two girls since they knew their reputation and knew that the girls were American Express Centurion card holders. They were salivating at the commission they would be getting of their purchases and being at their beck and call was a small price to pay for what their cut would be. 

**Inuyasha**

Inuyasha was sitting on the sofa in his sitting room watching a football game on his large flat screen television when his mother came in and sat down next to him on the butter soft red leather sectional. He grabbed the remote, thankful for TiVo, and pressed pause before asking her what was on her mind. 

"Rumor is that you have a new girlfriend," Tomi said. 

Inuyasha felt his cheeks heat and tried to fight the blush before saying, "And who told you this?" 

"Don't worry about all of that. What you should be telling me is what she's like and when am I going to meet her," Tomi replied. 

"I just met her. We're not even official yet so it'll be a while before you meet her," Inuyasha said. 

"Official my foot," Tomi said. "This is the first girl you've really liked in a while and I want to meet her. Either you put something together or I will," Tomi said, patting her son on the head. 

"But ma..." he started. 

"You have a week to make your move Puppy," his mother said, calling him by a childhood nick name. 

**Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru was known for being a smart ass with a sharp tongue but tonight he was nervous and insecure of himself. He'd gone through the tedium of telling his father that he was proposing to Rin Sao, a petite girl who was part wolf demon and part human, as well as asking her parents for their blessing and all that was left was to ask Rin. He and Rin had been dating monogamously for the last ten years and he felt it was time to make that move and officially make her his life partner. 

Sesshomaru knew Rin love him, she wouldn't put up with him if she didn't but he didn't know if she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. While he planned on legally marrying her he had also planned on ritualistically bonding with her and making her his mate. There was no turning back from that and he wasn't sure what Rin would say to that. 

As the limo stopped in front of her apartment building, Waldorf Towers, he took deep calming breaths before opening the door to the black limo he had been riding in and headed to the front door. The doorman nodded, recognizing him from his visits, and opened the door for him. Sesshomaru walked inside the building, bypassing the front desk in the lobby and headed to the bank of gold plated elevators. 

**Rin**

Rin glanced at her reflection in the mirror and turned around to make sure she looked perfect. The dress she wore was a light weight gold beaded bell sleeved wrap around ankle length dress by Marc Bouwer that creatively favored a kimono. It was backless and dipped dangerously low, so low in fact that had it been a couple of centimeters lower an area that only Sesshomaru had seen personally would be revealed for the world to see, while the 'v' neckline in the front added a tasteful glimpse of cleavage. Her silky brown hair was slicked back and twisted into a classy bun. Gold Giuseppe Zanotti sandals covered her perfectly painted toes while yellow and white diamond drop earrings fell from her ears, a yellow and white diamond necklace graced her neck and a matching ring glittered on her right ring finger. 

Just as she was spraying on her V Valentino perfume her doorbell rang. She smiled at her reflection and grabbed her gold clutch before heading down the hallway with the foyer as the destination. Rin took a calming breath before opening the door and smiling at Sesshomaru's majestic appearance. 

He was dressed in a perfectly tailored black Versace suit with a pair of black Gucci loafers on his feet and a lack satin tie around his neck. His long white hair was pulled back in a neat ponytail exposing his sharp features including the pale, but colorful, demon marks. The diamond studs in his ears glittered in the light while his diamond encrusted Jacob & Company watch twinkled on his wrist. 

"You like?" Rin asked Sesshomaru as she turned three hundred and sixty degrees. 

"Yes, you're perfect," Sesshomaru replied before offering her his arm. 

"You say the sweetest things Sesshy," Rin replied with a smile as they left the apartment. 

**Sesshomaru**

Rin loved Italian food so Sesshomaru took her to Cipriani's for dinner. Sesshomaru couldn't take his eyes off of Rin. Under the dim romantic light Rin looked ethereal in his eyes. 

"What's wrong baby?" Rin asked as she took a sip of her red wine. 

"Nothing, you're just breath taking," Sesshomaru replied. 

"Thank you baby," Rin said her cheeks red. 

Sesshomaru chuckled at her bashfulness before taking a bite of his ravioli. After dinner Sesshomaru paid the bill and led Rin back to the limo. Rin looked on curiously when, instead of the limo driving her back home, it stopped at Central Park. The driver opened the door and the two exited the limo. Sesshomaru shrugged off his jacket and placed it over Rin's shoulders to keep her warm as he led her over to a horse drawn carriage. 

"What's all of this about?" Rin asked Sesshomaru curiously as she snuggled against his shoulder. 

"Just look at the sky," Sesshomaru replied. 

Rin looked at him curiously before looking up and she gasped when she saw a huge blimp with light around it with a scrolling marquee with: _RIN WILL YOU MARRY ME? S.T._ Tears fell down her eyes and she turned to look at Sesshomaru who, for the first time, looked at her with uncertainty and a hint of shyness in the mix. 

"I love you Rin and I don't want anyone else. It would make me happier than you can ever know if you'd do me the honor of becoming my wife...and my mate." 

Rin looked at him with wide eyes. She was speechless. It wasn't until she registered the sadness filling Sesshomaru's eyes that she jumped on him and plastered kisses over his face while whispering yes over and over. Sesshomaru kissed Rin passionately before parting. 

"We're getting married," Rin said breathlessly. 

"Oh!" Sesshomaru exclaimed, "I almost forgot.' 

He raised his hips a bit and pulled a velvet box out of his pocket and grabbed Rin's left hand before opening the box and presenting the beautiful engagement ring he purchased for her. It was a three stone Harry Winston ring on a platinum setting. The center piece was an eight carat emerald cut vivid blue diamond ring with two carat shield shaped white diamond on either side of it. Rin gasped at the beautiful gem as Sesshomaru slid the cold metal on her ring finger. 

"Do you want to go around the park again sir?" the guy leading the horse asked. 

"Yes," Sesshomaru answered before wrapping his arm protectively around Rin and enjoying the ride. 

**Inuyasha**

It was a little after seven and the first game Inuyasha had been watching had just ended and he decided to call Kagome and see if she could come to a family dinner. He knew his mother well enough that she meant what she said and he would rather get this whole 'meet the parents' thing over as soon as possible. After the fourth ring Kagome picked up with a breathless hello. 

"Hey Kagome," Inuyasha said, his tone clearly questioning what she had been doing. 

"Don't even ask," she replied with a laugh before saying, "So what's up?" 

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to dinner tomorrow night?" he asked. 

"Sure," she replied, "So where are we going?" 

"My house," Inuyasha answered. 

"Your house?" she asked. 

"Yeah, my mother wants to meet you," Inuyasha replied and waited to see how she would take it. 

"So can I come casual or is it like a formal thing?" she asked after a moment of silence. 

"It's casual. It's not a really big thing, just a family thing," Inuyasha answered, "Look I got to go but I'll pick you up around six thirty." 

**Kagome**

Kagome stood in her closet, clad in only a purple lace bra and thong set, pushing through the throngs of color coordinated clothing. After going through her casual clothing two full times she grabbed her white silk robe off the back of her closet door and shrugged it on before picking up her silver cordless quickly pressed her first speed-dial. Three rings later Sango's voice came over the second line. 

"Sango! Thank God you're home," Kagome said in relief. 

"What's wrong?" she asked nervously over the line. 

"I need your help. Can you come over?" Kagome asked her. 

"I'm already on my way," Sango replied before hanging up the phone. 

Fifteen minutes later Sango was in Kagome's room and pissed off as hell. "You had me thinking you had a life changing dilemma and all you wanted was help picking out a outfit?" she asked in disbelief. "Don't call me no more." 

"This is serious Sango. Inuyasha invited me to dinner to meet his parents and I don't know what to wear. I don't want to wear any of my skirts cause they're mostly mini's and that's not acceptable for meeting the parents. Besides it's a little cold out and I don't want to wear a cropped top or v-neck because that's inappropriate as well and that leaves me blank. You met Miroku's parents. What did you wear?" Kagome asked. 

"We went out to dinner so it was formal and from what you're hinting at this is more casual," Sango muttered before walking into Kagome's large closet and sorting through her clothes. 

Sango immediately began pushing through Kagome's jeans and tossed a cute pair of low rise jeans on the huge cushion in the middle of the closet before heading to the shirts to find one that wouldn't clash with the patches on the jeans. Sango placed a nice teal and purple lace accented satin camisole next to the pants before going to the section that held Kagome's outerwear. Kagome leaned against the door, watching in amazement as Sango put a complete outfit together in less than ten minutes when she had been in the closet for over an hour before she initially called her. 

"There you go," Sango said as she motioned to the cushion where a complete outfit sat. 

"Thank you," Kagome said in relief before hugging her best friend. 

"You welcome," Sango replied before saying, "I'm going to go raid your fridge before I head home." 

Kagome nodded before tossing off her robe and quickly pulling on her jeans, fastening them quickly before pulling the cami over her chest and making sure that there wasn't too much cleavage showing. She slipped her feet into a pair of maroon and teal jacquard Manolo Blahnik pumps she had forgotten she'd had before leaving the closet to apply a little make up and door her hair. 

Kagome pulled her hair back into a neat low ponytail, quickly applied her gloss and mascara, before spraying on her perfume and heading back into the closet. She grabbed the teal sweater jacket that Sango had picked out and shrugged it on just as the doorbell rang. Kagome quickly clipped on her earrings and slipped her Amethyst ring on her right ring finger before grabbing her purse and leaving her room. She smiled lightly when she saw Inuyasha waiting for her in the foyer looking comfortable in a pair of baggy fitting jeans hanging low on his waist and a large gray/red/white Shady Limited sweatshirt over his chest. 

"You look nice," Inuyasha said once Kagome was within hearing range. 

"Thank you," she replied softly. 

"You ready?" he asked. 

"As ready as I'll ever be," she replied as they walked out of her house. 

"Don't be nervous. My parents are going to love you," Inuyasha replied before turning up his radio and bobbing his head to the music playing. 

**Inuyasha**

Kagome and Inuyasha hadn't been in his family's apartment for more than ten minutes when his mother popped up and introduced herself to Kagome. Kagome was amazed at how beautiful and youthful Inuyasha's mother looked. The woman had to be in her forties, at least, but she certainly didn't look it. She was dressed casually in a cream sweater with a plunging neckline, a pair of form fitting low rise jeans, and a pair of brown suede Gucci pumps. A simple pair of diamond earrings graced her delicate ears and two diamond bangles circled her wrists. 

"You must be Kagome," Inuyasha's mother said with a smile on her face. "It's so nice to finally meet you." 

"The feeling's mutual Mrs. Taisho," Kagome replied. 

Inuyasha's mother waved her off and grabbed her hand and leading her into the living room while saying, "Inuyasha's grandmother is Mrs. Taisho. Just call me Tomi." 

**Kagome**

Tomi told Inuyasha to remind his father what time dinner would be starting before turning her attention to me. She waited until he was out of earshot before staring at me intently and saying, "You seem like a nice girl from what I could pull out my son. I'm not going to give you the riot act or anything," she replied sensing Kagome's nervousness. "I'll just tell you now that I'm very close to my sons and since Inuyasha is my baby I am very protective over him. He's trusted people and gotten burned so I'll just warn you to be honest with him because he doesn't forgive easily, as is a trait of this family." 

With that said the doorbell rang and Tomi excused herself to answer the door. I glanced at the door as a petite woman dressed in a pair of low rise jeans and a short sleeved tee shirt with a matching hoodie over that. Behind the woman was Inuyasha's brother so Kagome immediately assumed that the girl was his significant other and from the way Tomi received her she must have been around for a while. Kagome turned her attention from the group of three by the door, wondering if Inuyasha was going to come back out, when Tomi exclaimed and engulfed her son and his girlfriend in a tight hug. 

"What's going on?" Inuyasha and his father asked, running from where ever they came from. 

"Sesshomaru and Rin are engaged!" Tomi replied happily. 

Everyone offered the couple congratulations before heading into the dining room for dinner. "So have you two set a date?" 

Rin shook her head, "No. I was thinking soon though because our work schedules are so different and I'd rather have the ceremony done sometime near or after Christmas this year then try to find the time next year, which will be extremely busy for me seeing as Spring and Summer is when most couples choose to marry. Rin was a well sought after wedding planner, after having worked with several A-List celebrities, and was always booked. 

"So we need to start working on everything now," Tomi said excitedly. "What's your color scheme?" 

"Royal Blue, black, and white," Rin said. "I, of course, am going to be wearing white as will you and my mother and all of the men will be wearing black tuxes with royal blue accoutrements. I want my bridesmaids to wear royal blue dresses, which reminds me," she trailed, "I have to decide on who I'm choosing and get them fitted for the dress. I am so going to be busy." 

"Why blue?" Tomi asked, thinking the girl would have chosen a light colors instead of dark dramatic colors. 

"Because I want to incorporate the ring Sesshy gave me," Rin said energetically. 

Kagome sat back, comfortably excluded from the conversation, and took in everyone's mannerisms. She knew that she would like Rin. Rin had to be at least twenty-six but she was just so energetic and full of life and so **not** the person she would have seen Sesshomaru with. From the brief moments she's had around the man he'd been stiff, contemplative, and unnervingly silent. The two just didn't seem like a match but they obviously worked. 

**Inuyasha**

"I told you there were no worries," Inuyasha said as he put his car in park in front of Kagome's house. 

"Yes you did," Kagome replied. 

"So did you have a good time?" he asked. 

"Yeah, Rin was so animated," Kagome replied. 

Inuyasha snorted before saying, "That woman has so much energy; it's like she overloads of caffeine." 

"Don't be mean," Kagome replied, slapping him lightly on the arm, "She seems nice." 

"She is. She's the sweetest person in the world, which is why I don't know what she sees in my brother," he replied jokingly. 

"Stop it." Kagome ordered. 

"Alright," he replied. "I guess I'll see you Monday?" 

"Yeah," Kagome replied before leaning in and kissing him lightly on the lips. "See you later Yash." 


End file.
